


You Bug Me

by slash-em-up (writeonrice)



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Arkin is an angel, Blood, Bugs, Elena is a queen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Gore, Insects, Nerdy Thicc Man, The Collector is his own warning, Torture, arachnids, the Collector gets a name - will probably change when the third movie comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonrice/pseuds/slash-em-up
Summary: He’s just a nerdy, awkward dude... You might love him if he didn’t have a bad habit of murdering people.
Relationships: The Collector (Collector Series)/Original Female Character(s), The Collector x Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Delicate Harbingers

You were definitely going to be late.

Your feet pumped up and down frantically on the pedals of your bike as you sped along the bike lane leading to the large stone building of the local Natural History museum – late, late, late... And the man probably already waiting for you would definitely not be impressed.

It had been your idea to meet at the museum for your date. Asa, who you’d seen exactly three times prior, had raised an eyebrow at your suggestion; but let it slide – probably resigning himself to a day of looking at taxidermied elephants and geodes.

Enjoyable enough, but as an entomology fellow with the local university he probably got plenty of that every day.

You’d gotten a ‘hot tip’ from a friend who worked museum reception on the weekends that there was a pretty rare occurrence happening for a few short days – you hoped your date might just find it worthwhile.

You huffed a bit as you chained your bike to the large stand near the entryway, trying not to look like you’d nearly killed yourself to make it here.

Five minutes late. Crap.

Pulling at the pleats of your skirt, you quickly straightened your ensemble – this was a date after all, and you thought your boatneck top and linen skirt were just cute enough without being too formal for the activity.

You spotted Asa before he spotted you, and once again you were struck by how imposing a figure he cut.

Wearing kaki slacks and a denim jacket over a plain black turtleneck, he dressed like someone’s dad or nerdy brother (you hand’t quite worked up the nerve to tease him about that).

However his posture, and the way his uniquely pearlescent eyes scanned the crowd, spoke of a quiet, observant, nearly predatory nature.

You knew when you stood next to him that you’d immediately feel dwarfed by the breadth of him. Not just tall, but well muscled and solid.

You always had trouble imagining him bent over a microscope at the lab. If he’d told you that his only source of income was the side-business he ran as a local exterminator, you wouldn’t have batted an eye.

He seemed far more suited to physical pursuits than academia; but the multiple diplomas and award certifications on his office wall at the school told a different story.

It was impossible to miss the moment he spotted you.

His gaze focused in on you like a laser, following your path up the stairs to his side.

“Sorry I’m late! They detoured the bike route around the park - apparently someone thought today was a wonderful day to hold a marathon.”

Asa glanced quickly down at his watch, making you cringe a bit; but offered you a faint smile when his eyes rose to yours again.

“Not a problem. I’m glad you made it.”

He hesitated and looked a bit uncertain, bending the slightest bit forward, hands twitching at his sides.

You grinned and leaned in, completing his aborted action and pressing a quick kiss to his slightly stubbled cheek.

He held completely still as you withdrew, hardly breathing until you were fully separated.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and offered you another brief, close-lipped smile before motioning you towards the entrance with a sweeping motion.

“Actually, I had something a little different in mind.” you teased “Do you mind taking a little hike?” Asa hesitated.

“I’m not a fan of surprises.”

“Trust me, Doctor. I think you’ll like this one.”

He huffed out what might have been a chuckle.

“Cheeky thing.”

Your grin widened.

“And yet, you still agreed to go out with me. What a masochist.”

A head tilt was the only answer you were given as he slowly began walking in the direction you’d indicated - turning back to you with an anticipatory look once he was a few yards away.

“Well? Are we going to continue my masochistic streak?”

You giggled. He had possibly the strangest sense of humor you’d ever encountered; but you couldn’t say it wasn’t growing on you.

You walked in companionable silence across the museum gardens until you came to a large covered pavilion.

A sign at the entrance proudly proclaimed ‘Butterfly House’ in bright yellow text.

Asa glanced down at you with a small spark of interest in his obsidian eyes and you quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tent.

Immediately you were both hit by a light vapor coming from the misters on the ceiling – the air inside much more humid than the mild summer day you’d left at the door. The floor of the pavilion was covered with many brightly colored flowers and bushes. Some were easily identifiable- such as the blue bells and sunflowers – and a couple looked to be of more exotic origins.

And floating through the air seemed to be thousands of colorful, delicate butterflies. They rose and fell like petals on the drafts supplied by the interior circulation system.

Vivid orange monarchs, iridescent blue morphos, and small green hairstreaks flitted across your path, causing you both to pause and look around in amazement.

You waved to your friend, who stood on the opposite side of the structure. She jumped and waved in response, pointing frantically to a copse of small trees directly to your left.

You tugged at Asa, who was entranced by a glasswing setting mildly on a leaf.

“Come on!! They’re through here! I don’t know how much longer they’ve got.”

As you cleared the trees you knew you’d made the right choice for the date today.

Asa let out a shaky breath at the sight of the large winged insects soaring in between the Weinmannia trees.

_“Argema mittrei-“_

“- more commonly known as the comet moth.”

Walking further into the grove, Asa seemed to be trying to look everywhere- watching every bold yellow body making sloping swoops through the air – alighting on nearby branches.

“They only live for a few days once they’re hatched, so I thought it might be worthwhile to try and take you to see them. Sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t know you don’t like surprises.”

He turned and looked back at you. Slowly pacing back into your space.

“... I don’t mind this one so much.”

Before you knew what was happening there were a pair of plush lips pressed to yours.

You let out a squeak of surprise and Asa immediately began to withdraw – prompting you to wrap an arm around his neck and pull his mouth back to yours.

You felt his strong arm thread around your waist, pulling you even further into the embrace.

The tip of your tongue traced the seam of his lips, and this seemed to startle him enough make him give a sharp inhale through his nose; eyes opening to meet yours as you both slowly pulled away.

You were breathing heavily again, as was he - both trying to silently gauge what the other was thinking.

The tension was broken by a pair of monarchs flitting in to the grove and alighting in Asa’s sandy brown hair.

You giggled at his expression as he tried to gently nudge the insects onto his finger.

He succeeded after several moments, and held the pair in gently cupped hands.

Smiling softy at the delicate creatures, you spoke again:

“You know, there’s a lot of superstition surrounding butterflies. If one lands on you it’s supposed to be good luck...”

Asa didn’t look up from the winged creatures, but gave a hum of acknowledgement, prompting you to continue.

“... which is kind of counter intuitive, since even more cultures believe that butterflies are the souls of the dead who haven’t passed through purgatory.”

If you’d been watching the man next to you, you would have seen him visibly jolt at your words. “... but I like to think they’re good luck – haha, souls or not.”

You turned an watched as Asa guided the monarchs back into the air, watching them glide off with an unreadable expression.

He glanced back at you and held out his hand.

Grasping it tightly, you allowed yourself to be lead out into the sunshine of the clear May day; leaving the butterflies and their portends behind.


	2. Lingerie Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You welcome your man home with a silky surprise...

The timing could not have been more perfect if you’d planned it.

You hadn’t, unfortunately- your man’s ‘hobby’ was unpredictable at best, and it was anyone’s guess whether you’d see him the same night, or the next week when the mood struck him to indulge in his collecting.

But when you received a text brusquely advising that he’d ‘_be home tonight’_ right after you’d pulled the black-wrapped package from your mailbox? You knew it was fate.

You practically skipped up the stairs to get yourself ready, opening your recent acquisition and admiring it before shedding your clothes and letting the silky material caress your skin as you slid it up your body.

Your imagination began to run wild as you pulled the stockings up your legs and carefully clipped them to your garter belt; and you shivered in delight as you imagined hands much larger and stronger than your own following that same path along your thighs.

Pulling a demure wrap-dress over the ensemble, you couldn’t help the small shimmy of excitement you gave as you looked yourself over one last time before slipping on your heels and walking out of the bedroom.

Since keeping the house clean was never an issue while the man of the house was in-residence (he was an unapologetic neat-freak), you found it easier to leave the majority of the house untouched while he was away, and provide regular dustings to keep it tidy. This meant that the living areas of the house were decently clean 99% of the time, and you couldn’t help but twiddle your thumbs in boredom, silently wishing you hadn’t immediately gotten ready for a night that was probably still several hours into the future.

You walked into the kitchen and filled Hellstrom and Burkhard’s bowls – knowing they’d be just as hungry and ready for a rest as their daddy was.

You ordered delivery from your favorite Italian restaurant and once it arrived, you plated the food and lit some candles on the dining room table.

A fairly basic seduction scheme; but one that had never failed you in the past.

You were just popping the cork on a bottle of red wine when you heard a car door slam, and soon after, the joint patter of paws and stomps of work boots coming up the porch steps.

You placed the bottle on the table and hurried into the entryway as Asa entered with the dogs.

The two large German Shepherds trotted quickly to your side and licked your hands – tails wagging furiously, but too well trained to jump up like most dogs would.

Giving some final pats to the large heads pressing needfully against you, you moved forward with a smile to greet the man rummaging through the letters you’d left on the credenza.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned your head to rest against his muscular back.

“I missed you.” You murmured into his thick winter jacket.

Asa said nothing; but turned his head ever so slightly in your direction and giving you a small smile.

Obsidian eyes glinted in the low light of the room as one hand rose to grasp your hands resting atop his midsection. Giving them a small squeeze before pulling them apart and turning to face you fully.

His palm came up to gently but firmly catch your chin – turning your head this way and that – admiring your made-up face and softly curled hair.

“You look good.”

Your smile was probably a bit too wide and happy compared to the relative casualness of the comment; but over your time with Asa you’d learned to interpret more than just the words that came out of his mouth.

His eyes and body language were a much truer testament to his thoughts than anything he’d ever verbally express.

You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his stubble-y chin, hiding a small grin as you felt the rumble in his throat of a held-back groan.

Asa wasn’t a demonstrative man by any means, and every reaction you could pull from him was a victory in your book – no matter the lengths he went to to hide them.

Drawing away from his warm body, you felt your stomach tighten itself into knots at the twin pearly eyes quickly warming from heated to molten as they gazed down at you.

“I ordered some food, and opened a bottle of wine. Want to come have dinner with me once you’re unpacked?”

He nodded decisively.

“Yes, I’ll be there in eight minutes.”

It never failed to amuse you how precise Asa was. Most people would give a noncommittal ‘ten minutes’, not bothering to care if they were actually there in five or twelve. But from experience, you knew that when Asa told you he would be there in eight minutes, he would be there in exactly eight minutes.

True to form, by the time you’d seated yourself at the wooden table and poured two glasses of wine Asa was stepping through the entryway in a fresh sweater and slacks.

You threw him a cheeky smile and motioned to the seat across the table from you. He wasted no time in digging in to the large plate of pasta you’d served up for him.

He had a bad habit of forgetting to eat when he was doing his work, so you suspected this may have been the first full meal he’d had since he left you the previous week.

Cleaning his plate well before you were even half-way done with yours, he leaned back and reached for the glass of wine. He wasn’t a big drinker on normal days; but when he was tired or stressed he enjoyed having a glass of expensive red wine with you.

You smiled as his strained brow relaxed, tension seeping slowly from his form as he met your eyes with a steady, familiar gaze of his own.

You stretched your leg out to meet his across the table and you saw him twitch slightly as your foot met his ankle, rising up and rubbing along his calf.

“What are you doing?” He murmured over the rim of his glass.

“I’m just happy you’re home.”

You smirked as he tilted his head, eyes sharp and suspicious, though you felt his lower body ease under your gentle touches.

“Let me get you a refill...”

Rising from your seat, you grabbed his glass, giving him a wink as you walked over to the counter where you’d placed the bottle.

A sharp inhale was all the warning you received before you heard Asa’s chair scrape against the floor; and before you knew it he had your back pressed against his chest – leaning you towards the porcelain surface.

Shuddering, you felt him crouch down behind you, raising a hand to trace the stitching on your new stockings - ‘_whip me, bite me, eat me, tease me’._

His hand continued it’s path along your leg until it reached the hem of your dress, and slid up – pushing the fabric along with it until he reached the straps connecting your stockings to your garter belt.

Asa growled and you gasped as you were abruptly turned around to face the large man who had you ensconced in his grasp. His hands remained under your skirt, pressed roughly against your hips and you could feel your face heat as he leaned in – breath ghosting over your lips. You leaned in, hoping for a kiss; but were met with a halting finger.

“Show me...” he whispered.

You were more than happy to oblige.

Your hands pulled at the tie around your waist, steadily removing the ribbon hiding your body from Asa’s gaze.

The second you were revealed to his glittering stare you knew you were in for quite the night.  
  


The pink lace covering your breasts and sex felt like the heaviest fabric in the world as you leaned back, exposing yourself fully to the wandering eyes of your partner.

He growled at the intricate straps and ties holding the lingerie to your body. One strong arm came to wrap around your waist and you were soon pulled flush against his fully clothed form. Skin tingling in arousal as your barely covered form was pulled tightly against his.

You squealed in surprise as you were hoisted into a bridal carry, arms automatically rising to wrap around Asa’s neck as he quickly strode out of the room and up the stairs – barking out a loud “Home!” To Hellstrom and Burkhart as you passed the dogs in the kitchen.

Laughing, you watched the dogs scurried off towards their kennel, leaving the house empty but for you and Asa.

The heat coming from his body was incredible, and you began to squirm in his arms as you began to feel the tell-tale fluttering of arousal in your stomach.

You had only reached the stairs before you couldn’t stand the feeling of him pressed against you any longer. You began to writhe in his grasp, causing him to stop and drop to one knee, pushing you to lay back against the wooden stairs.

Asa grasped your hair in a strong fist, pulling you forward into a searing kiss.

You’d always loved how plush his lips were and feeling them against your own was enough impetus for you to let out a low moan into the warm mouth pressed to yours.

Your legs spread willingly as the large man on top of you pressed forward, letting you feel the growing hardness inside his slacks.

Pressing your feet against his ass elicited a sharp thrust of his hips against your covered sex – and as his tongue slipped sensuously against your own, you began to highly suspect you wouldn’t be making it any further than the first landing before he was inside you.

Not a moment later your suspicion seemed to be confirmed as two large fingers slid down your body to rub against your mound, pulling whimpers and groans from you in quick succession as Asa found your covered clit and rubbed at it mercilessly.

Your lacy panties were well and truly soaked with your wetness by the time Asa’s fingers left your sensitive button to slide beneath the lace and through your lower lips – pressing slowly inward in time with the motions of the muscle thrusting inside your mouth.

Pulling away with a gasp you couldn’t contain your loud cry of ecstasy as the fingers thrusting roughly inside you were joined with a thumb rubbing once again at your clit – bringing you to your first orgasm of the night.

Body going limp, Asa fully pounced upon your prone form; hoisting you legs over his hips and rutting against your sensitive sex.

The noises coming from your mouth could only be described as sinful, as you heard the tell-tale sound of a zipper being lowered.

Not more than a few seconds later you yelped at the sensation of your underwear being hastily moved to the side and a thick length pressing into your heat.

Panting like you’d run a marathon, your knees clenched around the waist of the man invading your body – even you couldn’t tell if you were trying to pause his forward motions, or pull him that much closer to you.

All you knew was heat, and stretch, and more pleasure than you knew what to do with. The next hour passed in a haze of sensation –

A long swipe of a tongue against your clit...

A quiet gasp as you sank down onto his naked lap...

Fingers caressing your spine as you were thrust into from behind...

Warm cum filling your mouth as the length inside it twitched frantically...

-And at last there you lay, curled up on Asa’s sweat-covered chest, catching your breath.

You heard a low chuckle sounding from above you, and hid a smile of your own.

Asa ran his fingers along the fine lace hem of your panties, looking a bit worse for the wear, but salvageable.

“You should buy more of these.”

You raised your head and offered up a naughty smile to the steady gaze that met yours. “More? If this is the reaction I get from you, I’m buying _**all**_ of them.”


	3. Re-Assessing Presuppositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa gets an idea stuck in his head during book club. Thankfully you actually know what you’re doing...

Mary-Ellen rolled her eye as Gladys and Marlene giggled on the couch, whispering and gasping as they poured over their recommendation for the next Oak Grove Bookclub selection.

This happened every time they ended their current selection, and frankly Mary-Ellen was getting tired of it. They thought that just because they talked the group into reading that dreadful ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ book that it was their solemn duty to provide something equally as salacious for the next get-together.

Mary-Ellen huffed again and clutched her ‘Ms. Marple’ book a bit closer to her chest. Not this time, not if she had to stand right up and filibuster until they caved.

Marlene’s husband was falling asleep beside her; but she knew the former lawyer might protest that by using her walker to stand on she wasn’t technically following the rules of a filibuster – but frankly screw him. She only had so many years left to live and she wasn’t going to waste whatever time she had left reading that trash.

She perked up as the door to the community center opened and the youngest member of their little club walked in to the room.

Asa Emory was probably the person most likely to protest another smutty novel, next to herself; so she was very glad he decided to show up to the meeting.

After he pursued the selection of baked goods laid out on the center table (grabbing one of Lydia’s walnut blondies – smart man) he took the seat on the couch next to Mary-Ellen.

“Hello honey. How are you today?”

The large man turned slightly in his seat and offered her a brief grin.

“I’m doing fine Mary-Ellen, thank you. How’s your hip?”

Mary-Ellen sighed and leaned back.

“Never get old, honey. It’s not worth the social security check.”

Asa hummed in the back of his throat, tilting his head towards her with a teasing glint in his unique eyes.

“I’ll do my best.”

He set the book he’d had tucked under his arm onto the table, taking a large bite of the blondie he held.

Smiling, Mary-Ellen noted that he’d brought an older mystery novel as well.

Seeing her interest, Asa swallowed his mouthful and offered “Y/N picked it.”

A wrinkled hand rose and patted the solid knee next to her own arthritic one.

“I knew I liked them for a reason.”

Breaking the calm, Marlene clapped her hands together to get the rooms attention – pulling her husband from his slumber with a jolt.

“Hello everyone! Thank you for joining us for the fifth Oak Grove Bookclub content selection meeting!”

A polite smattering of applause echoed across the space.

“Now, I know there are so many wonderful choices out there, so lets get started with the book pitches!”

She looked knowingly over to Gladys.

“Gladys, would you care to start us off?”

Mary-Ellen groaned, making Asa huff in amusement next to her.

“Thank you so much Marlene! First, lets all have a moment of silence for our dear Robert, who we lost to prostate cancer last month.”

A murmur of assent rose from the group as they nodded or crossed themselves in remembrance of their lost member.

“In his honor, Marlene and I have chosen this book – ‘Beg for It’ by Megan Hart. An erotic story about two business people in a BDSM relationship where the man is the submissive!”

“Gladys! Stop using all those strange words, you know I wasn’t here when you read that ‘Fifty Shades of whatever’ book!”

Gladys sniffed.

“It means ‘Bondage, Domination, Sadism, and Masochism. Get with the times Albert.”

Mary-Ellen saw this as her opportunity to pipe up.

“I don’t like it when we read these smutty novels. It’s not what I joined this Bookclub for at all! If I wanted to read about two people doing naughty things, I would go over to Harriet’s house and read Earls ‘Hustler’ magazines!”

“Hey!”

“Don’t be such a prude Mary-Ellen, we’re all adults here. And quite frankly reading that other book helped Marvin and I try some things we hadn’t thought to try in our sixty years together!”

Someone laughed loudly.

“Which was all well and good until Marv’s back gave out!”

“Hush, Gloria!”

“All I’m saying is that we should be reading something relatable.”

“Yeah, if anyone can get anything out of those horn-dog books it’ll be Asa! At least he and Y/N have a better chance of getting through it without needing to stop for a pill-break!”

“Well then, lets ask Asa! How about it sweetie? Want to get some tips for the bedroom?”

Asa looked like he was going to implode or run out the door – meaning he looked closer to a statue than a man – back straight as a board, and gripping his leg tight enough to make his knuckles go white.

He cleared his throat.

“We’re fine, thank you.”

Marlene spoke up –

“So like a man - as long as they’re getting themselves taken care of they’re perfectly content to leave everything else alone.”

“Asa, have you asked Y/N if they’d like to mix things up in the bedroom?”

“Carl, you can’t ask people that!”

“Whaaat? I’m too old to be shy. And when Dorothy is on top I get a free prostate exam!”

This comment was met with several screeches and hoots from the room; but Asa remained quiet.

He stood suddenly, and grabbed his book.

“I’m sorry, I have to leave. Please let me know what the final decision is. My vote is for whatever Mary-Ellen picks.”

* * *

Asa walked back to the house slowly, deep in thought about the situation he’d just departed from.

In all honesty, he wished he’d left sooner – never even heard the lies and slander about male pleasure and bedroom power dynamics.

He liked the members of the book club well enough – as much as he liked anyone who wouldn’t be joining his collection, he supposed; but they were wrong on this. They had to be.

For all that the occasional victim would yell and scream abuse while he was perfecting them, he knew the truth. Only homosexuals could feel pleasure from anal penetration – and he definitely wasn’t a homosexual. His father had made sure of that.

And he’d gotten so lucky with you. Not only were they accepting of his ‘hobby’; but they never tried to undermine his authority in the bedroom. Even when things got more heated than normal – like when you had purchased that lovely lingerie several weeks ago – Asa was assured that he’d be the one calling the shots, metaphorically.

Of course he’d heard people talk about their predilections before – woman on top, tying up your partner, and most recently pegging - but as long as you stayed where you belonged, there was no reason to let this upset him any further.

He nodded succinctly to himself as he strode up the stairs and turned the key to your house.

‘GET ON YOUR KNEES GET ON YOUR KNEES GET ON YOUR KNEES, BABY JUST GET ON YOUR KNEES’

… Or not.

* * *

  
  


“Asa?”

You poked your head out of the dining room where you’d been dusting. Enjoying some alone time to play the pop music you knew Asa didn’t enjoy.

You’d thought you’d heard him enter, but then the door slammed…

You looked out the window as the green Buick Asa drove screeched out of the driveway and took off towards town.

‘Guess he must have forgotten something.’

* * *

‘This must be what a midlife crisis feels like…’

Asa glared down at the unlucky collected who had first fallen into his path as he arrived at the Hotel.

They writhed piteously as he slowly disembowled them – taking care to keep them awake through the painful process.

He let out a low growl as his mind refused to remain focused on the task at hand – circling back over and over to the thought of how you’d look undulating over him, your beautiful breasts swaying magnetically as you took your pleasure from his body…

Then his thoughts flew to the look of ecstasy he imagined on your face if you were to be the one thrusting into him – he knew how he looked in the throes of passion, and he couldn’t help but super-impose that same expression onto you.

The sound of the whimpering collected he was tending to brought him back to reality, and he was immediately incensed that he was semi-hard in his trousers, and that the collected had noticed.

Before he could think his actions through, his knife was already in the air – slicing a quick gash across the whining animals throat.

He threw the knife down on the table in disgust as the collected slowly died.

Running a hand through his hair, he leaned back against the medical table.

Was he being selfish?

He was self-aware enough to know many of his ‘inclinations’ were far from normal – not even taking into account his collection.

Many ideas he had about how relationships were meant to work were far from what the majority of the culture said was correct; but he’d never considered himself a selfish lover. He always ensured that your pleasure was as important as his – but was that enough? Did you want more? Was this going to become something that drove a stake between you?

The back of his mind screamed that this was an issue that hadn’t even come up between the two of you; but once he was set in a spiral like this it was hard to pull himself free.

The ‘what-if’s’ and ‘maybe’s’ were becoming more than he could bare. Losing you because of something like this would be dangerous not only to him personally; but also professionally. You knew too much. You cared too much. You were too involved.

He needed to make a choice –

He could dispose of you. It would be all too easy. He’d done it hundreds of times before with the nameless collected and the useless sheep they surrounded themselves with.

But somehow you’d managed to insert yourself so deeply into his life as Asa Emory, that having you disappear without warning would raise suspicions.

The most sensible thing to do would be to abase himself for you.

Let you violate him and try to endure it. He wouldn’t enjoy it, obviously, but he could maintain his dignity by not allowing you to see him in pain.

He had some work to do.

* * *

You were already curled up in bed by the time you heard Asa return. He hadn’t been answering your texts; but you assumed he was spending time at the hotel – service was basically non-existent there.

You sat up and placed the book you’d been reading on the side-table as Asa walked into the room and tossed a black plastic bag onto the comforter.

He said nothing; but looked you in the eye, unsmiling, before walking into the ensuite and closing the door.

Your brow furrowed in consternation.

Running through your day, you tried to think of anything that might have set Asa into such a poor mood – but came up with a complete blank. You’d barely seen him.

Sliding across the bed, you gingerly pried the innocuous black bag open with a finger, peeking inside.

Your eyebrows rose to your hairline as you took in the boxed dildo and strap-on harness.

‘What the actual fuck…’

You upended the bag onto the covers and pursued the entirety of the contents.

‘At least Asa continues to have great taste in tools…’ you thought, taking in the molded silicone dildo and leather harness – there was also a ball gag and leather cuffs; but conspicuously no lube.

‘What exactly is he planning to do with all this?’

You knew Asa had some…. unique (and completely incorrect) ideas about how sexual relationships were meant to work… and you also knew that a lot of those suppositions came from his father, who fucked his son up good in many many ways.

Which was why you’d never brought something like this up when it came to your bedroom activities. As long as you were both actively participating, you had no problem with being the ‘receiving’ party.

So why all the drama now? What happened?

Asa took this opportunity to reappear in the bathroom doorway, shirtless, and still unsmiling.

“Well?”

You looked at him curiously. “Well, what?”

“Well shouldn’t you be getting ready to fuck me?”

Your mouth dropped open and gaped uselessly at his acidic tone.

“… Umm. No, I’m getting the feeling that you really don’t want me to ‘fuck’ you.”

Asa let out a low hum from the back of his throat.

“Have you ever known me to do anything I don’t want to?”

“… no, but…”

Asa’s hands moved to his fly, quickly undoing the button and kicking his slacks into a corner.

“Then do it.”

Still reeling and confused, you began slowly unpackaging the harness set; watching Asa out of the corner of your gaze as he dispassionately eyed your progress.

You scooted over to your dresser and pulled out some disinfecting spray and a bottle of lube.

Asa raised a brow and strode over to grasp the bottle and investigate.

For the first time that evening he looked more curious than hostile as he quirked an eyebrow in your direction.

You gave him a small smile as you sprayed down the dildo – you wished you had time to give it a more through scrub; but with how insistent Asa was being you guessed he wasn’t interested in waiting.

“It’s some of my favorite lube. It’ll help make this all go a little.. smoother.”

Asa snorted and tossed the bottle onto the bed before following and positioning himself stiffly on his hands and knees.

“Umm… actually, could you lay on your back? It’ll make prepping you a lot easier…”

Grunting in annoyance, Asa quickly repositioned himself and glared up at the ceiling.

He wouldn’t meet your gaze as you walked over and placed yourself between his legs – trying to run a soothing hand over his knee; but being met with a flinch and a cold stare.

“… I don’t think we should be doing this…”

Asa’s nostrils flared in annoyance, and his pupils were entirely dilated as he minutely trembled beneath you.

Immediately, you were struck with the realization that Asa was scared. More than that – he was terrified.

You did the only thing you could think to do and crawled up to lay beside him.

His brow furrowed as he tried to anticipate your next move; but was taken aback when instead of beginning your domination, you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Letting out a soft exhale, he began to relax as you peppered feather-light kisses over his face; tracing your nose softly along his own, gliding your lips across his eyelids, meeting his mouth chastely with yours until you felt his tenseness dissipate.

You moved on to mouthing at his neck, listening for any noises of discomfort – being mindful of any tensing in his muscles.

He gasped silently as you licked up his throat – and you slowly moved yourself to straddle his body – working your mouth down to his nipples as you went.

Your teeth softly nipped at his chest and you could tell the sensation surprised him.

“What...”

You shushed him quietly and blew a stream of air against the hard bud you’d been worrying with your mouth.

You continued to make your way down his body until you were face to face with his cock. Nerves only allowing him to become semi-erect; but with the way he’d started, you were grateful for even that.

His head raised ever so slightly to watch you mouth and lick at his length. You moaned obscenely, knowing he liked how loud you could get in the bedroom.

Arching his neck as you took him fully into your mouth, he was distracted enough not to notice you spreading a generous amount of lube, warming it on your fingers before circling his tight hole teasingly.

He immediately tensed again, and you took the opportunity to take his now fully hard cock deep into your throat and swallow.

Hips stuttered up towards your face as you slowly inserted a finger into him.

Asa yelped in surprise.

You pulled yourself away from his length momentarily, giving his tip a short kiss.

“Just relax baby… This doesn’t have to hurt, I promise.”

Black eyes met yours dubiously; but you could feel his body relax as he forced himself to breath deeply.

Your mouth returned to his member, and you continued your light suckling as you rotated your finger into his ass – loosening him up for what was still to come.

Asa was groaning lowly by the time you had him stretched around three of your fingers – you had purposefully avoided the area you knew you’d find his prostate – hoping that additional stimulation would help you push him through the first stretch of the dildo entering his body.

As he saw you lubing up your silicone cock, Asa shivered and moved to roll onto his knees again – this time you let him.

You knelt behind him and kissed up his spine – just as he’d done for you hundreds of times when he’d taken you from behind.

“You’re so handsome like this, Asa. There’s nothing sexier than a man who’s confident enough to let his partner take control.”

You ran your hands along his thighs, his flanks, squeezed his firm ass, moaned out your appreciation of his body, of his masculinity – how hot this made you – how much you appreciated him – anything you could think of to ease his ingrained fears of being thought of as ‘lesser’.

He was gasping and his cock was leaking onto the bedsheets by the time you positioned your cock at his hole, slowly pressing into his heat.

His arms collapsed as you bottomed out inside him.

Shaking hands reached back to grasp at you as you pulled yourself halfway out and thrust back in.

As you made a few more short thrusts you could feel him relaxing against you, and he soon pushed himself back up onto his forearms – tentatively thrusting back against you.

“You want it harder, baby?”

“Ha.. Hng.. Yess.. Harder..”

Your pace increased and you minutely grinned as you angled your hips up – aiming for his prostate.

Asa snarled as you hit the sensitive glad inside him – pushing back against your punishing thrusts even harder than before.

You held onto his hips like a lifeline as you did your best to prod his internal sweet spot with every entry.

He was panting like an animal and growling with pleasure as his hips stuttered – edging on his orgasm.

You leaned in closer to hear the mumbled words streaming out of Asa’s mouth in a low but clear cadence…

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuucckkk_…”

Grinning, you yanked him in closer to you – grinding against his ass.

He howled and arched up as his cock released it’s seed onto the headboard – spurting and quivering longer than you’d ever seen it as you continued to thrust shallowly against his prostate.

He whined in overstimulation and you slowed to a halt inside him, gently retreating from his body, listening to his moan as you left him clenching against nothing but air.

You were both covered in sweat as you collapsed side-by-side on the bed.

Asa was still breathing heavily as you swiped a lock of his damp hair away from his forehead, smiling and carefully running your hands over him -assessing his state, making sure he wasn’t hurting anywhere he shouldn’t be.

Your hand was suddenly grasped in his large one, and he drew it to his lips for a soft kiss.

“Next time don’t go so easy on me…” he murmured.

You raised an eyebrow.

“Next time?”

He hummed in affirmation.

“That harness was expensive. It would be a shame not to use it.”

You snorted.

“Mmmhmmm.. Sure. I promise, next time your won’t be able to walk straight afterwards, how does that sound?”

Asa’s eyes narrowed.

“Sounds like a challenge.”

You leaned in and gave him a rough kiss.

“Good.”


	4. With Apologies to Necroscia Sparaxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jealous. Asa gets pegged.

“Hey Stu!”

You chirped happily, walking with a spring in your step into the front entrance of the science building at the university.

Work had been particularly slow today, so you decided to take an extra long lunch break and go visit Asa at his lab.

The grey-haired guard manning the desk looked up and offered you a wide smile.

“Hey there hon. Glad you’re here. Your boyfriend’s in a snit.”

Leaning casually against the wooden surface, you offered Stu a confused stare.

“Asa’s in a snit? My Asa?”

Stu chuckled and held his hands up.

“I know, I know. Doesn’t sound like him; but the Dean stopped by earlier to talk about funding… and there’s a new intern who’s making his life… interesting. I think you better hop in there and give him some help.”

You nodded, still a bit befuddled; and gamely strode down the hall into the main lab.

A loud tittering laugh was the first thing that met your ears, followed by an overly-enthusiastic “Dr. Emory, you’re so funny!”

No freaking way….

Sure enough, when your gaze finally landed on Asa, he was… Not alone, and not happy about it.

Asa’s shoulders were tight underneath his lab coat, and you could tell he was trying to casually regain some personal space from the woman standing next to him.

You nodded to the few other doctors and interns you’d met before, and they shot you looks that were both concerned and intrigued as you walked across the linoleum floor.

As you drew closer you began to catch bits and pieces of what was being said, and none of it helped to calm your feeling that something was just not right.

You watched as the intern leaned down next to Asa, clearly trying to distract him from his microscope with a view down her cleavage, and breathily asked

“So you’re telling me that stick insects can mate for 79 days in a row? Lucky. I wonder if someone’s tried to beat that record…”

By the time you were nearly upon them Asa had straightened from his microscope and removed his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in vexation.

“It’s _necroscia sparaxes,_ Sarah. Not a ‘stick insect’. And I doubt a human could maintain that kind of mating cadence without dying of dehydration.”

As the newly dubbed ‘Sarah’ began to lean in, you quickly pulled in next to Asa, running one of your arms through his.

“Hey cutie. Heard you need a break. How ‘bout you take me to lunch?”

Asa flinched briefly at your first contact, but immediately relaxed once he saw your face.

He offered you a small close-lipped smile, and his eyes glittered.

“Hello.”

Your own smile widened.

“What are you doing here?”

“Work was dead, thought I’d surprise you!”

“I’m glad you did.”

You rose on your tippy toes and gently kissed his cheek.

Sarah took this opportunity to interject herself once more.

“Umm Doctor Emory, don’t you think with all that the Dean said this morning that we should keep working?”

She gave you a sour glare as soon as Asa’s back was turned.

You tried your best to ignore her and looked up at Asa.

“What did the Dean say?”

Asa sighed through his nose, looking annoyed.

“He said the board is reviewing our grants for the next year - some of our funding might be cut if we can’t get a paper published in the next quarterly journal.”

Clucking your tongue in sympathy, you rubbed the strong arm in your grasp. Offering a soft smile. You knew that for as many… extra curricular activities Asa participated in, he truly enjoyed coming to his quiet lab and studying his insects. To have that threatened by bureaucratic finances must have cut deep.

“Doctor Emory and I are studying the mating habits of East Asian insects.”

God damn Sarah.

“He knows so much about mating…”

Her fingers ran suggestively across the side of the microscope.

You could feel your lips purse and your grip on Asa’s sleeve tighten. You weren’t naturally possessive or jealous; but this was just ridiculous.

And that fact that Asa seemed oblivious to Sarah’s suggestive comments somehow made it worse.

Leaning in closer to the large man next to you, you couldn’t help but snidely remark

“He certainly does.”

Asa looked down at you curiously. Noting the change in your tone.

Quickly offering him a smile and another kiss, you began to withdraw.

“I’ll see you for dinner?”

“I hope so.”

Stepping back, your eyes narrowed in annoyance as Sarah immediately inserted herself back nearly pressed to Asa’s side.

Your fists involuntarily clenched in anger as you turned and strode from the building.

* * *

Hellstrom and Burkhard were only allowed up on the couch when you were home alone and they knew it.

So when you walked into the house and threw yourself down onto the leather sofa, you were immediately surrounded by two large warm furry bodies, licking at your face and thumping their fluffy tails against the cushions.

“Come on boys, get off!!”

Two pitiful whines of protest were your only responses as the licking continued.

Your phone dinged from the coffee table and you pushed through the furry barricade to see who was sending you something.

It was Asa.

‘_Staying late at the lab. Have to miss dinner. Make it up to you later.’_

You nearly screamed in frustration.

Whether it was reasonable or not, you couldn’t help but picture Asa having a late night at the lab… Sarah conveniently joining him… god, it wasn’t fair and you knew it; but that didn’t stop the ugly head of jealousy from flaring up in your chest.

You curled your feet under your body and began to think.

“Well babies…” you said to the twin sets of brown eyes watching you intently.

“Daddy did day he’d make it up to me… Won’t that be fun?”

Hellstrom whined.

You shushed him and stroked your hands down the dogs soft backs.

“Very fun…”

* * *

The sound of the clicking lock of his office door was like music to Asa’s ears.

He took a moment, staring at the wooden frame in contemplation, wondering just how hard it would be to murder the new intern without getting caught.

Not even collect her.

She had been here less than a week and he was already exhausted by her constant questions and invasion of his personal space.

He’d tried so many times to foist her off on one of the other doctors; but somehow she had managed to attach herself to him like a leech.

That blonde annoyance had not only caused him to miss lunch, but now dinner as well.

Asa was a man of his word, and not only missing dinner with you, but also spending the few minutes you’d spent visiting trying to field questions from a nosy intern was impossibly vexing.

He shrugged out of his lab coat and carefully hung it on the rack next to his door. The tie and button down he wore feeling impossibly restrictive after such a long tense day.

The utility foam and fabric that composed his desk chair were more relaxing than he thought they’d ever been before; and even the tall stack of papers waiting for his review didn’t look quite as daunting as they had before the door had locked.

A knock sounded at the door and Asa had to hold himself back from slamming his fist on the desk in annoyance.

“What?” Asa barked out brusquely.

“Dr. Emory, I’m about to head out for the night…”

God damn Sarah.

“…was there anything else I could do for you? Anything at all?”

Asa sighed – something he found himself doing more and more frequently since the intern had started – and stood to open the door.

The blonde student stood, hip cocked and eyes lidded in the entrance to his office. Looking at him with something he couldn’t quite identify; but suspected wasn’t an emotion he should - or would- return in kind.

He stared down at the girl, imagining ripping her intestines from her body and watching her writhe on the floor.

Or perhaps he’d filet her – soft skin parting smoothly to the sharp blade of his knife until she was nothing but blood and muscle…

He came back to himself as a pair of sticky gloss-covered lips pressed against his own.

Reacting without thinking, Asa shoved the girl away from him, internally smirking at the hard thump that sounded throughout his office as the young woman’s back hit the doorframe hard.

“What the fuck?!”

Asa didn’t respond, moving quickly to throw the door open and usher the student back out into the hall.

His only indication of surprise at finding you waiting directly outside was a slight pause before turning on his heel and pointing out towards the exit with a look he usually reserved for naughty dogs. Canine or not.

You stood to the side, casually crossing your arms and trying to keep the smile from your lips as Sarah slunk past the both of you; looking deeply embarrassed.

Once the office door was closed behind you, you let the smile seep onto your lips, giving a small chuckle at Asa’s frazzled expression.

“So… no extra credit, huh?”

Asa ran a hand through his hair, mussing the sandy mop out if it’s normal side-part.

“… don’t be surprised if she goes missing very soon.”

You laughed again, setting your purse to the side and removing your own coat.

Moving to lean over the back of the desk chair you began to undo Asa’s tie and unbutton his collar.

“I can’t really blame her, even if it did make me jealous… I’d have a crush on you too if you were my professor.”

Asa twitched as your hand ran under his shirt and down his chest.

“I’m not a professor.”

“Well she’d probably have been just as happy to play ‘doctor’.”

Black eyes narrowed and turned towards you over his broad shoulder.

Your free hand rose and ran across Asa’s plush lower lip, taking the leftover lipgloss with it.

You frowned.

“Not really your color, baby.”

Before you could say another word you felt your feet leave the ground as Asa sprang like a panther, lifting you up and holding you between the wall and his body.

You wrapped your legs around his hips and attacked his lips in an aggressive kiss. Pouring every ounce of possessive anger and jealousy into your movements.

If Asa was surprised by your ferocity he didn’t let it show, meeting your tongue and teeth with bites and groans of pleasure.

You lowered your legs and used your momentum and Asa’s distraction to push against his chest with as much force as you could muster.

Asa stumbled back a few steps, coming to rest against his desk – looking ready to launch himself back at you.

Raising one leg, you pressed a foot to his midsection, shocking him enough to stay in place as you caught your breath.

“Not so fast baby. You owe me an apology.”

Pearl eyes narrowed.

“For?”

You smirked – now you had him.

“You blew me off at lunch, you didn’t come home for dinner, and now I find you covered in some hussy’s lip gloss?”

Asa growled.

“You did say you’d make it up to me…”

Obsidian eyes flashed at you in the low lamplight of the office.

“How should I apologize?”

You walked slowly over to your purse, keeping an eye on Asa just in case he decided not to play along with your little game.

You reached in and withdrew the small leather case you both knew held your strap-on harness.

Asa snarled, baring his teeth as you drew close once more.

Though you’d begun to incorporate pegging into your sexual repertoire with more regularity, it was still a battle (both internal and external) to get Asa to submit.

You maintained eye contact as you slowly reached out to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly.

“Turn around and put your hands on the desk.”

He didn’t move.

Now it was your turn to snarl.

Leaning in, you hissed into Asa’s ear.

“Do it, or I’ll make sure you’re _really _sorry.”

Asa stepped closer to you, his towering frame dwarfing yours as he pulled your hips to grind against his own.

He leaned in.

“Don’t you dare go easy on me.”

You bit his earlobe harshly and whispered “You know I won’t.”

Nodding, Asa turned and spread his fingers across his wood desk, tilting his head to watch you out of the corner of his eye.

Pulling his slacks down to his thighs, you gave him a rough slap, grinning at the deep grunt pulled from his mouth at the sudden impact.

Quickly tearing open a condom from your purse, you slid it over your fingers and squirted a bit of lube over the latex.

At the first press of your fingers against his opening Asa inhaled sharply, hips jolting away from the pressure.

You made quick work of stretching his ass and stripped out of your own clothes to slide the strap-on up your thighs.

Broad shoulders rose and fell harshly as Asa tried to collect himself after your rapid fingering, but fell still as you pressed yourself against him.

Barely daring to breath, you slid your slicked length between his muscular ass, periodically catching at his pucker, making the man in front of you twitch as if he didn’t know whether he wanted to press back or jerk away.

“You want me to fuck you, Asa?”

“_Mmmm_…”

“I can’t hear you.”

You wrapped a hand around and slid a hand down his own hard cock, making him toss his head back and gasp.

“Ask me to fuck you.”

“… Fuck… fuck… please.”

“Please what?”

“… please fuck me hard.”

Your smile was predatory as you grasped him by his hipbones and pressed forward.

“With pleasure, baby.”

Asa exhaled like he’d been punched as you bottomed out against his ass - thick length filling him to capacity and hitting every sensitive inch of his insides.

You gave no quarter and no time to recover as your hips began a quick and hard thrusting rhythm.

It was easy to tell when you hit Asa’s prostate.

He had yet to master keeping his solemn demeanor intact when you were fucking into his ass, and the sensitive gland in particular drove him to moan and cry out in pleasure with each thrust.

You began scratching your nails across his outer thighs and this additional stimulation ran like electricity through Asa’s body – his spine straightened and you took the opportunity to wrap your hand through his loosened tie and use it like a leash to arch his spine further towards your body.

Satisfied with his stance you reached around and grasped at his chest, using the leverage to drive even harder into his hole.

You could tell Asa was getting close to his finish as his cries grew louder and louder, hands scrabbling at his desk and spreading paperwork across the surface and onto the floor.

“You gonna come for me baby?”

Asa turned his head to look at you – eyes glazed in pleasure as he nodded rapidly.

Humming your approval, your hand slid down to once again grasp at his twitching cock, hand twisting up and down in tempo with your continued thrusts.

A gasp and rough shiver was all the warning you were given before you felt Asa’s warm seed spurt into your palm.

His body collapsed forward onto his desk, forehead resting against the cool wood as your motions against him slowed.

You leaned down and pressed a kiss to his sweat-covered shirt.

Asa exhaled as you slowly withdrew from his body, turning to face you fully. His shirt was a wrinkled, ruined mess, and his tie was still twisted around to lay over his shoulder.

His slacks rested open on his shaking thighs, cock bright red and slick as his body recovered from your intimate attacks.

You stepped into his space and threaded your arms around his body, smiling softly as not a moment later you were surrounded by Asa’s strong embrace, feeling his nose bury itself into your hair.

He was getting more and more comfortable accepting affection, and to have him barely hesitate to return it gave you a warm feeling in your chest.

His hands began to run over your exposed skin, making you aware of your own dripping sex – fully and painfully turned on after having observed his pleasure.

Asa pulled you back to sit across his lap as he sunk down into his desk chair.

Kissing his lips softly, you moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid down in between your thighs, feeling your slick cunt against his skin.

All thoughts of jealousy or anger fleeing your mind entirely as Asa spread your thighs across his own, sliding two thick fingers into you and bringing his other hand up to massage your breast.

In-between soft, passionate kisses Asa gave you his signature close-lipped smile.

“Thank you.”

You were breathless as a low rolling orgasm ran through your body - brought to your finish by talented fingers and soft eyes.

Your head fell to rest against his shoulder. Kissing his exposed neck, you giggled softly, happier in that moment than you could recall being in a very long time.

“Anytime.”


	5. Sanctuary

You had no idea how things had gone so wrong so fast.

Asa had awoken you from a deep sleep, looking like he’d just walked through hell to come find you. He was covered in small burns and favoring one leg as he quietly told you to pack a bag and get to the car as quickly as possible.

The chilly December air nipped at your fingers as you were hustled into the old green Buick, quietly asking the stiff man at your side where the dogs were.

Asa didn’t respond, which was enough to tell you that your canine companions would not be joining you on your journey.

The car smelled strongly of smoke and the tang of iron blood; and you took another long look at Asa as he fiddled with the radio, quickly finding a local news channel before starting the car and driving away from your quiet neighborhood.

You opened your mouth to ask for an explanation when the newscaster mentioned the Argento – you were immediately and entirely focused as the story (or some version of it) was laid out in unemotional reporting.

The fire, the bodies, Arkin O’Brian, and the masked serial killer who’d been threatening the city… thought to be dead in the blaze.

Your gaze returned to Asa, finding his jaw clenched and his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

“Asa, I..”

You were brusquely interrupted.

“Don’t.”

You closed your mouth, turning away to stare out the window at the cars speeding past on the highway.

“Where are we going?” You softly inquired.

It took a moment for Asa to answer, his voice uncharacteristically rough when he did.

“My family had a cabin on a lake about two and a half hours from here. I still technically own it. It’s as good a place as any to lay low for awhile.”

It didn’t feel right for you to be the pragmatic one in your relationship; but you had to ask…

“Won’t people wonder where we went?”

Asa let out a small chuckle that was anything but humorous.

“I was planning on taking you there this week anyway. For Christmas. Myrtle and Hiram promised to check our mail.”

That was… unexpected. Though you’d been together for well over two years now, you had yet to celebrate any holiday’s together. Asa had expressed his disdain for the seasonal celebrations on multiple occasions (especially Thanksgiving for some reason he refused to share); scoffing at your happy recollections of family Christmases and Easters.

So to have him plan something like this was unanticipated in the extreme – and you knew that were the final circumstances surrounding your swift departure different you’d be giddy at the prospect of sharing the Yuletide with Asa.

The early morning sun was covered by grey clouds, and the first drifts of white snow began to fall gently as you curled up in your seat and fell back into a fitful slumber.

* * *

  
You woke up in a bed you didn’t recognize.

The momentary panic this brought you quickly abated as you discovered yourself wrapped tightly in Asa’s large winter coat, and saw both your bags sitting by the gigantic picture window against one wall.

With a sigh, you leaned back and surveyed your surroundings – they were quite frankly atrocious if you were being completely honest.

Not the bones of the room - high wood beams and a small fireplace giving the space the potential for coziness; but the décor had clearly not been updated since the 60’s, and every surface you saw was covered in a thick layer of dust.

‘_Something to work on tomorrow…_’

Shuffling noises from the nearby ensuite drew your attention, and you could see Asa through the cracked door, shirtless, clad only in his boxers, gingerly dabbing some type of ointment on fresh pink burns that littered his torso.

You watched quietly until he picked up a needle and surgical thread, moving to sew together a slice on his midriff.

Quietly crawling out of the warm bed, you pulled his coat closer around your body as you stepped into the bathroom.

Asa looked up at you without comment as you surveyed the damage done by his eventful evening.

Burns covered knife wounds, both small and large and one eye was beginning to swell with what you suspected would be quite an impressive shiner by the next morning. His jaw was likewise beginning to show signs of bruising; and you had to hold back a sympathetic wince, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate your pity.

“Let me.”

You took the needle from his hand, noting that he’d already stitched up a small puncture above his knee – that must have hurt like a mother fucker.

He did no more than sigh as you quickly pulled the thread through, neatly closing the wound, before wrapping it in soft gauze and surgical tape.

Surveying your work with a critical eye, you were surprised when a large hand rose to wrap itself in your hair, pulling your head down to rest against Asa’s. Forehead to forehead you stared into his jet-colored eyes, trying to make your gaze say what your mouth wouldn’t.

_‘I’m glad you’re alright. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I need you. I love you.’_

Asa closed his eyes and shivered, feeling the weight of the day come down on him all at once. He rose slowly, still holding you close, and walked you both back to the bed.

He was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow; but you stayed awake. Watching the bruised face of the man you couldn’t help but love soften in sleep.

The future was more uncertain than it had ever been before for the both of you; but you knew that whatever happened, you’d face it by his side.

* * *

  
Asa slept through the day, and into the next evening.

You’d taken it upon yourself to make the old cabin a bit more habitable while you waited for him to wake.

The snow, which had begun falling in earnest when you’d poked your head through the god-awful puce curtains that first morning now coated the forest and nearby lake like frosting.

You were eternally grateful that Asa’s bug-out supplies held a large selection of canned goods, otherwise you might have starved or needed to brave the treacherous roads in search of food. An ancient tea kettle served it’s purpose well enough, and after a thorough dusting, you sat contemplating the winter wonderland outside the window, hands curled around a steaming mug of earl grey.

The fireplace crackled with burning wood as you made every effort to warm the large living room – age and disuse making the electric heater give a sad splutter before wheezing out a small gust of warm air, barely enough to feel – thus, a fire, and several layers of thick blankets had become your best friends as you rested on the couch.

The coffee table in front of you held the spoils of your cleaning endeavors- two worn photographs of the cabins former residents.

It was easy to see where Asa got his looks from – he’d grown from a small, chubby boy into the spitting image of his father. But what you were most interested in was the mousy woman and three slender girls standing to either side of Asa and his father.

The contrast between the two pictures was startling – the image of the whole family showed a bleak, unsmiling group – the large man who’s face Asa now bore grasping the shoulder of his wife and son perhaps a bit tighter than he ought, while the three young girls (Asa’s sisters?), stood straight backed, and wide-eyed.

The second was a picture of just the children.

The sisters and Asa were scattered about on the same couch you now inhabited; gathered around an old board game. One of the girls looked like she had been caught mid-laugh, and the other two were smiling widely as well. The tiny boy who would grow to be the man resting upstairs was standing, arms thrown up in what you could assume was victory – looking like the very picture of youthful innocence and joy.

“That was the last time we stayed here.”

You gasped in surprise and whirled in your seat, finding Asa standing a few feet behind you.

“I’m sorry… I found them while I was dusting… I…”

He waved from your apologies, coming to sit next to you with a low groan, clearly still feeling the impact of That Night on his body.

Asa lightly ran a finger around the corners of the picture of himself and the girls, a small smile quirking the corner of his bruised mouth.

“It was always… good… when we were here. Father spent most of his time out in his workshop, so we’d be left to amuse ourselves. This was the first time I’d beaten Erin at Monopoly.”

You didn’t want to interrupt this uncharacteristic peak into Asa’s past; but you couldn’t help but ask;

“Erin?”

Asa nodded.

“My oldest sister. Erin, Patricia, and Clara.”

“They were very pretty.”

Asa snorted. “No, they weren’t. They looked too much like mother… but they were smart.”

His fingers glided over to the second picture of the entire family; mouth thinning into a firm line before he turned the image over – revealing handwritten text.

**‘The Emory Family: Giles, Anne, Erin, Patricia, Clara, Asa – 1976’**

He leaned back into the couch, lost in thought, and you took the opportunity to scoot in a bit closer to his side.

You wrapped an arm through his and leaned your head against his shoulder, smiling a bit as you felt his gaze turn back to you and huff in amusement.

Threading your fingers together – being cautious of his bruised knuckles, you squeezed his hand affectionately.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

“We’ll go back to the city in a week – wait for things to die down again and start over…”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

Asa made a questioning noise.

“I mean, even if things hadn’t all gone to hell, you were going to bring me here, to your family’s cabin, where you have good memories… for Christmas. That means a lot to me.”

The large man next to you said nothing, always awkward and uncomfortable when things became emotional.

He cleared his throat.

“I’ll shovel the driveway tomorrow morning … there should still be a pine farm close by if you want to go pick out a tree…”

You grasped his head gently between your hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips, cutting off whatever else he would have said.

“That sounds perfect. Now come over here and hold me before I freeze to death.”

Asa did chuckle at this, and returned your smile with one of his own as he pulled you in closer to his body, rubbing your arm through the blanket.

You both turned to quietly watch the snow fall, hiding you away from the world and it’s worries for just a little while. No matter what came in the future, you knew you’d hold this Christmas close to your heart.

Just like Asa had known in his youth, sometimes all you needed to make the world seem less bleak was a little sanctuary.


	6. Priceless pt. 1

If Asa didn’t insist on stocking up on canned goods like the fucking apocalypse was about to occur, you would not be having nearly as hard a time carrying the groceries into the house as you were.

Theoretically, you understood your mans tendencies towards paranoia. In his line of work, it was only appropriate to plan for the absolute worst. 

After all, a serial-killer wasn’t exactly a career you chose for the retirement plan.

None of this solved the current dilemma of how to carry the worlds heaviest paper bag into the modest, two-story, suburban home you shared with Asa, Burkhard, and Hellstrom.

Opening the screen-door with a well-placed high-kick, you blew a strand of hair from your eyes as you bumped the inner hardwood portal open with your hip.

Success.

A small hum and wiggle of satisfaction was all that you were allowed before you were pulled roughly against a hard chest. 

You gasped noiselessly as cold steel touched your throat, pressing tightly against the thumping pulse of your jugular.

A loud ‘CLANG’ sounded as the bag of groceries dropped to the ground. 

Cans and bottles rolling noisily across the hardwood floor, seemingly silent to both occupants of the house as you stood stock-still in assessment of each other.

“Please, please, don’t hurt me. I-I don’t have anything valuable, I don’t have any cash. I –“

A soft, male, baritone responded to your plea with a terse tone. 

“Shut the fuck up. Shut up right now. I don’t want to hurt you. Stay calm and answer my questions; this doesn’t have to get messy. “

Whimpering slightly, you nodded as shallowly as you dared with the unforgiving metal sitting on your vulnerable flesh. 

“First off, who are you?”

“I… I… please, I’m not gonna all the cops if you just leave now… I don’t…”

“You live alone?”

“What?…”

“Do you live here alone?”

“… I.. uh? No… no, I don’t. I live with my boyfriend. He’s gonna be home any minute and he’ll –“

“What does your boyfriend do?”

“… Um, I…”

“What does he FUCKING DO?!”

“HE WORKS AT THE UNIVERSITY, OH GOD, PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!”

A low chuckle met your quiet sobs.

“He’s a fucking teacher now. God damn, bastard; hiding in plain sight…”

You were too wired to correct him, and figured it probably wouldn’t matter anyway.

The pieces slowly began to assemble in your head, and the picture they showed was disheartening at best.

“Listen… I was lying. I’ve got about $300 in my purse right now - take it and go - I promise I won’t tell the police.”

Another chuckle

“Heh – sweetheart, you met me on the wrong day. Any other time and I might take you up on that…”

“Arkin, please…”

You paused as soon as the damning phrase left your mouth.

Arkin O’Brian tightened his unforgiving grip around your body; growling lowly into your ear.

“First Abby, now you, what the fuck does he do to make you bitches so loyal?”

At the sound of Abby’s name your whole body tensed. 

“You know about Abby? Please, Arkin, it’s not like that at all; it’s totally different. I’m not a part of his work. I swear, it’s nothing like it was with Abby. Just let me explain and I’ll…”

One hard push was all it took to send your trembling form sprawling to the floor, hitting your head on the table sitting innocently in the entryway on the way down. 

Through blurry eyes, you watched as Arkin stepped slowly towards your prone form. 

‘I wonder if this is how all of Asa’s victims feel when they see him coming…’

Arkin leaned down next to your head;

“You’ve been letting the fucking devil do his work for years without saying a god damn word. If there’s any justice in the world, you’ll burn like he will.”

Standing, Arkin grabbed at your arms, dragging you further into the house towards a painfully familiar red trunk.

“I didn’t plan on taking two today, so I guess you’ll just have to relax in the closet until your boy toy and I have our little talk…”

You moaned in pain as you were unceremoniously pushed into the small hall closet.

“I’ll be back soon, sweetheart.”

The sliver of light from the entryway began to fade as did your vision. 

Soon, the world was completely black.


	7. Priceless pt. 2

Your head felt like it was about to explode.

The pain made you moan as your eyes slowly slid open. The dim light of the room barely improved your situation, and the you tried to focus on the source of the baleful yellow light.

It flickered from a lamp sitting abandoned on a scratched and dusty table.

The floor beneath your bare feet was cold cement. You were apparently in some type of basement.

As more sensations began to register in your body, you realized that your arms were tied behind the back of the chair you’d been placed in - a layer of duct tape wrapping around your chest holding you tight to the seat.

Where were you?

“Oh hey sweetheart. Nice of you to join us.”

Your eyes darted up to see Arkin standing across the length of the room from you, rifling through a duffle bag and pulling various tools and metal objects out before placing them deliberately on a table.

It wasn’t until you saw Asa behind him that the severity of your situation really started to sink in.

Arkin had stripped Asa and tied him to a chair much like the one you were seated on. Unlike you, his ankles and arms were tied directly to the hard surface as well. You could see his fists curled, testing the strength of the metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists.

His eyes were hidden behind another strip of duct tape, and his ears were covered with headphones.

Arkin saw your pale and ill expression as you observed the larger man.

“Noise canceling headphones. He can’t hear shit right now.”

He strode over to stand behind the bound man.

“That was always the worst part for me – not knowing what he was gonna do next… I don’t have the fancy set up like he does… or, did. But I can improvise.”

Arkin set his hands softly on Asa’s bare shoulders, and you watched in shocked horror as Asa flinched harshly and began to thrash against the bonds holding him.

Letting out a chuckle, Arkin patted Asa on the cheek, moving his fingers away quickly as Asa snapped his teeth, trying to bite.

“He’s a fighter, your guy. Gotta give him props for that. I wasn’t expecting anything different; but even after I put him in the trunk hooo boy…”

Arkin moves his sleeve up to show you a deep set of fresh gouges in his arm.

“He got one hand loose, and that was that. Not making that mistake again.”

You swallowed nervously.

“Arkin… you don’t have to do this. You can still turn us in, I’ll confess to everything… I’ll make him confess … just… please don’t do this.”

The slender man looked at you with a hard expression before scoffing.

“Because the state’s definitely gonna give him what he deserves… Nah, honey. I want this man dead. I want him to hurt like he hurt me… and I want you to watch it all happen.”

A warm tear dripped down your face as you began to realize neither you nor Asa would probably be making it out of this alive.

Arkin’s pale blue eyes followed the trail of the tear as it moved from your cheek to your chin; gaze momentarily softening before breaking to return to his main captive.

He cleared his throat.

“One thing I learned while I was the good doctor’s guest was that different people respond differently to different kinds of stimulation…. What made me scream didn’t necessarily work on his other pets.”

Your wet gaze followed Arkin as he moved to the table and grabbed a wicked looking serrated knife.

“For example, I can do this…”

Fast as a wink he turned and pulled the blade across Asa’s left pectoral, leaving a streaming red line in his wake.

Asa grit his teeth behind his lips, but didn’t make a sound.

“… and I barely get anything.”

The knife was abandoned to the floor.

“But if I do this…”

He moved his palm to lay flat against Asa’s mouth and nose, cutting off his air.

The effect was immediate. Asa let out a muffled cry – somewhere between a scream and a growl – and writhed. Using everything he had in him to dislodge the hand still pressed to his skin.

Arkin grinned as he took his hand away, letting the offending limb drift to his side as he stood beside Asa’s heaving form.

“Completely different reaction, right?”

You shuddered as you watched Asa try to calm himself, taking deep breaths in and out through his nose as he visibly shook.

“Seems like our boy gets a bit more worked up by the hands-on approach than by any of this junk. Not really surprising, considering his history…”

He must have seen some confusion in your gaze and gave another low chuckle.

“I suppose that’s not really the kind of thing a big bad serial killer wants to share… so I’ll do him a solid and let you ask him about it later.”

You licked your dry lips.

“Later?”

Arkin nodded decisively.

“I plan on getting at least a few weeks of fun out of Dr. Emory here before I send him Downstairs. You’ll have time to catch up.”

With that he pulled the headphones and tape away from Asa’s face.

Asa blinked several times trying to let his eyes adjust to the sudden light before they focused on you.

You could literally see his muscles clench in anger as his dark gaze turned to Arkin, blazing.

“They have nothing to do with this.”

Arkin whirled and punched Asa in his gut – causing the seated figure to hunch in on himself with a grunt of pain.

Fingers twisted themselves in Asa’s hair as Arkin yanked his head to the side and leaned down.

“Maybe not, but they have something to do with you – and that’s good enough for me.”

Asa spat in Arkin’s face, looking like he was moments away from tearing the metal cuffs that held him apart and lunging at the smaller man.

Wiping spittle from his face, Arkin grabbed a nearby bucket and hoisted it high, letting the contents fall over Asa’s naked body.

Ice and water splashed over the cold cement floor as you gasped at the sudden turn of events.

The chill of the late winter air was prevalent in your mind as Asa began to shiver violently.

The basement stairs creaked as Arkin ascended, hitting light switches on his way up.

“Goodnight you crazy kids. See you in the morning.”

The door closed, and you were left in the bitter cold of the dark room, wondering what new horrors tomorrow would bring.

* * *

  
You couldn’t recall falling into an uncomfortable slumber, but you must have. Pale slivers of sunlight threaded past the thick foam covering the small basement windows. You sickly realized that this must be for sound-proofing. Not a good sign.

The basement felt warmer than it had been last night. A small space heater in one corner was blowing warm air onto Asa, who was either asleep or unconscious – his head hung low on his chest and he was no longer shivering.

A sound that had been your own personal torture through the long night.

He hadn’t said a word to you after Arkin left – not even responding to your inquiries after his health in the chill darkness. After several tries you’d given up – unsure if it was pride or if he was actually incapable of answering.

Soft sounds of movement from behind your chair brought you back to reality.

You were not alone down here.

“Arkin… please let us go. You aren’t a killer. You don’t want to do this…”

A deep chuckle met your statement.

Your eyes widened as a tall man – looking to be in his late 50’s or early 60’s- with grey hair strode into view.

“Hello there. How are you feeling this morning?”

The man dragged a chair out of the corner and sat down between your seat and Asa – casually crossing one leg over the other and setting an arm on his knee. Looking for all the world like he was sitting down for a coffee date rather than a drafty basement torture chamber.

Brows furrowing, you paused before answering.

“… I’ve been better…”

Your statement was met with a hum of amusement.

“I suppose you probably have. But all things considered, you could be worse.”

“… I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name?”

Another soft laugh – somehow familiar – was your only answer.

Any further questions were put on hold as Asa groaned and began to stir in his seat.

“Asa…”

Both of you watched – you with concern, the strange man with something like humor – as the bound and naked man shook his head as if clearing cobwebs, and raised his eyes to gaze around the room.

The black eyes you knew so well stopped at the strange man casually watching from the proverbial sidelines.

Asa’s face paled and his mouth dropped open in shock.

The man laughed loudly at this, slapping his hand against his knee before rising and walking over to Asa.

Up to this point, you’d been more confused than upset by the elderly man’s presence in the basement; but that confusion quickly turned to fear as you watched Asa pull back and try to make himself as small as possible as the broad man approached.

“So… You’re the Collector, hmm? Interesting moniker. Mr. O’Brian gave me a brief overview of some of your exploits. I have to say, I’d be impressed if you hadn’t let a man like _that_ get the better of you.”

A wrinkled hand rose to run through Asa’s hair – obsidian eyes pinched closed and if you didn’t know better, you’d think Asa was about to be sick from the expression on his face.

Quick as a flash, a loud SMACK sounded through the empty room as Asa was backhanded across his mouth.

“What have I told you about looking at someone when they’re talking to you?”

Asa’s gaze rose slowly to meet the man’s, who smiled down at the younger male.

“Much better. See? You haven’t forgotten everything.”

Your stomach sunk as you realized why this stranger looked so familiar. You’d seen him before, or rather, what he had been twenty years ago.

He turned to face you again.

“You’re not wrong my dear. Mr. O’Brian isn’t a killer; but I am. And I’d be more than happy to teach my son another lesson on the consequences of failure.”

Giles Emory walked over to the table Arkin had laid out with tools and instruments of pain - running his hand over each before selecting a hammer and several slender nails.

“That’s what fathers are for…”


	8. Priceless Pt. 3

There comes a point in every child or young adults life when they truly realize what kind of person their parents are.

For most, this occurs over the course of many experiences – rights of passage into adulthood where they are either taught to succeed, left to their own devices, or given faulty council. It’s generally a mixed bag. Hopefully, the parents try their best; but through their own experiences may not always give the wisest or most expedient advice.

Asa found out what kind of man _his_ father was very early on.

He recalled vividly the brisk September evening when he arrived home from school, nearly in tears, and presented his father with the first test of the year. He’d received a B.

The Emory patriarch said nothing, glancing from his young son, then back down to the slightly wrinkled paper.

Finally, the silence was broken.

“Let’s go for a drive, son.”

Asa could not have been more surprised when instead of berating him for his academic failure, his father drove him to the corner store and bought him eight shiny glass bottles of his favorite soda.

Having anticipated punishment, Asa was elated. Promising he’d study even harder for the next test as father and son strode back into the families home; placing their purchases on the floral-print kitchen table.

“I’ll never get a bad grade again, father.”

The older man smiled.

“I know you won’t son. Now, let’s pop open those bottles.”

Asa was confused. The soda was warm. Mother wouldn’t approve.

He watched in consternation as his father pried the metal lids off of each and every bottle, laying them out neatly on the table.

He gathered them up and handed them to his son.

“Now Asa, there are eight of these. I want you to lay them down flat in the corner over there. Side by side in two rows of two.”

Asa obeyed.

“Now kneel on them.”

The young boy stuttered and balked. The sharp, pinched metal of the bottle caps shined in the dim light of the kitchen.

He looked imploringly up at his father, who had risen from his seat and walked to join him.

“Father, I…”

**SMACK**

Asa’s head swirled in pain as his father’s palm landed harshly on his cheek.

Giles Emory gripped his son soundly by the collar of his shirt and forced him down onto the sharp metal. The boys thin trousers doing little to protect his skin from the biting edges.

Tears were pulled unwillingly from the kneeling child, unable to hold them in as the bottle caps were driven deeper into his kneecaps as his full weight was deposited on them.

He flinched as his heavy textbook was dropped loudly next to his quaking form.

“Now, study son. I know you’ll do better next time.”

———————————————————————

Some twenty odd years later, Asa stared down at the small scars the bottle caps had left and was reminded of the type of man his father was.

Blood streamed from his most recent memento – as his father had taken a hammer to his bound hands, carefully inserting four long, thin nails in between each of his metacarpal bones; muttering under his breath “…_fish hooks and staples, it’s like you wanted them to get away_…”.

Asa’s gaze rose to look at you, still tied across the room from him – watching with sick fascination as Giles circled him like an artist contemplating where to place his next brushstroke… or a predator looking for the juiciest bit of flesh to bite off.

On the few occasions he’d brought you to the Argento you’d held yourself together admirably at the sight of his collection. The only indication of discomfort you’d shown him was a slight shiver and a quick request to leave the rooms you found most distasteful. Another check on the long list of reason why you were his, and his alone. Strong stomach.

He prayed you’d be able to maintain that stoic façade during this particular tête-à-tête with the elder Emory. Any sign of weakness could draw his attention to you – Asa knew, he’d done the same on many, many occasions to the couples who’d fallen into his own web.

He would definitely have done the same to Arkin’s family if he’d had the chance. If he got out of this, he wouldn’t hesitate to do everything in his power to burn all the thieving interloper loved to the god damn ground.

Arkin sat in the far corner, watching with crossed arms and a disturbed expression as Asa was contemplated like a specimen by his father. After that first encounter, Arkin hadn’t lifted a finger against him – preferring to keep his hands metaphorically clean, despite his insistence that he’d make Asa feel ‘_everything he’d felt_’ before he killed him.

And Arkin called _him_ a pussy…

At least his father kept things interesting. If Arkin had continued, Asa probably would have just fallen asleep during the smaller man’s attempts at torture.

He’d give his father credit for being creative, at the very least.

Speaking of which…

“Mr. O’Brian, if you wouldn’t mind, I could use your assistance with this next bit.”

Despite his body language practically screaming of discomfort, Arkin didn’t hesitate to rise and join Giles over Asa’s bloody form.

“Thank you. Now, if you’d be so kind as to hold him down – he might try to thrash about at this next bit and that would be unfortunate.”

Asa thought that ‘thrashing’ might be a bit of an exaggeration… Sure, the long, thin cuts the elder had sliced deep across his rib cage weren’t exactly pleasant but…

Giles grabbed a finochietto retractor, and Asa understood why one might suspect he’d take issue and try to get away.

Asa groaned as the metal was inserted into the incisions and tightened against his ribs… Giles began to twist the instrument, and Asa _screamed_.

——————————————————————

“Hold him please, Mr. O’Brian!”

Asa was definitely making it difficult to keep a hold on him, and Arkin’s shaking hands didn’t help as the thief watched in horror while the older man continued to spread his sons ribs wide before peering into the bloody hole he’s created.

Arkin couldn’t help but wince as Giles flicked a finger carelessly against one of Asa’s exposed rib bones, making the younger man flinch hard and cry out in pain as his internal nerves were prodded and pressed.

He felt his stomach begin to turn as the elder Emory started to whistle, grabbing up a heavy gauge needle and some thin copper wire. Like he was doing fucking arts and crafts instead of torturing his own son.

Asa passed out – shock and blood loss taking it’s toll - as his father inserted the needle and ran it in a quick tight loop around one of his ribs – still whistling.

Arkin let out a low exhale.

“… fuck…”

A quick glance over at the second restrained body in the room showed that you’d turned away from the bloody scene as much as you could. Your face hidden in the grimy shoulder of your sweater.

Giles didn’t seem to care as Arkin released the body of the unconscious man before stepping gingerly over to you – too focused on wrapping the copper wire to what looked like a small car battery.

“…hey…” he softly prompted.

A hard stare through a sheen of tears met his own.

“Are you happy now?” You queried quietly, trying to keep your voice low so the Emory patriarch wouldn’t hear.

“Does this make up for anything?”

Arkin didn’t respond.

A small sneer found it’s way to your lips as you looked up at the thief.

“I didn’t think so. It wouldn’t, even if you had the balls to do it yourself…”

Your eyes briefly wandered back to stare at the man you’d tied your life and your heart to.

Arkin felt his heart plummet in his chest at your next words.

_“If you bring Satan to fight Lucifer all you’ll end up with is two demons and double the regret.”_


	9. Suspended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this is a pretty heavy BDSM scene which may come off as dubcon. If this is not to your taste please skip this one.

Tears streamed down your cheeks and your body shook as the torture continued.

A high, whining cry broke from your lips as you felt two large hands return themselves to your skin– the reprieve had been all too short, and you dreaded what the man looming over you had planned next.

Your cry was answered with a deep hum of amusement, and as you hiccuped and sobbed your eyes rose to meet those of your captor.

Black, and shining like an animals – intelligent eyes observed you from behind a carapace-like mask. You shivered again, feeling the chill of the grey room cross over your naked body like a sigh.

The ballgag pressing tightly against your mouth stopped anything but soft mewls and whimpers from crossing your lips; but if you could beg for mercy, you would.

The slick feeling of saliva and cum trickled down your spread thighs… drip, drip, drip down onto the linoleum tile you were suspended above. A single gloved finger ran through the mess on your skin, making you jump. Though the broad body of your torturer was currently standing firmly between them, you tried as much as you could to close your legs and bar him entry.

Weakly tightening against black-covered hips, you gasped as your limbs were roughly spread once more. The nylon straps connecting you to the metal frame were tightened, and your head dropped back in dismay as you felt hot breath against your sex.

You couldn’t, not again, not again… you had no more left… you didn’t think you could physically cum again. The man had sucked your soul out through your sweet slit, and there was no more for him to take.

Not that he found that to be a deterrent.

Your hips involuntary jerked as a hot tongue pressed against your clit.

_‘No, no, no, no, no more please…’_

Your ass was grasped by two large hands and the tongue now flicking slowly over your overly-sensitive button was suddenly so much more intense as you were pulled closer to the masked mans face.

A garbled cry escaped your throat as the tongue slowly descended from your clit to lick down to your fluttering hole. As much as your mind was an exhausted mess, your body was warming to the arousing touches, and you could feel another surge of viscous wetness slip from you, only to be greedily lapped up by the strong muscle of your tormentor.

The man hummed once more against your skin as your pelvis moved – humping his face without shame. You were in a haze of sensation – but you knew he was holding back - he didn’t want you to cum like this… again. The vague memory of riding his face and long tongue to completion over and over flashed behind your closed eyes.

Your eyelids snapped open as you felt a thick finger slide around your labia, moving the skin and further spreading your wetness around.

The tip pressed slowly into your cunt as you exhaled with a deep groan. The man above you paused, gazing with rapt attention at your hands – waiting to see if you would signal the end of your game.

When no sign came he continued his hands forward thrust into you. You recognized that he’d opted to insert his middle finger inside you… this gave you pause for a moment until you realized with horror that this left his palm laying tight against your clit… oh god…

His first thrust sent you reeling; the second – into the stratosphere.

You writhed against the hand pressed between your legs as you came hard enough to make you see stars.

The large, black glove-covered finger was still pounding into your exhausted body when your mind returned just long enough for you to twist your fingers – your safety sign.

The man in black noticed and immediately slowed his fingers to a halt inside you before withdrawing entirely.

You nearly felt like you had been drugged, as your mind floated through a haze, only vaguely noting when your limbs were freed and the gag was delicately removed from your mouth.

Strong arms encircled your limp form, and you were gently carried out of the room.

You must have dozed off… or possibly passed out… because when your eyes blinked open you were cozy and warm, wrapped in a soft velvet duvet and laying on a couch. Your head was resting against something firm and warm.

A soft touch to the top of your head focused you further, and you turned yourself to gaze up at Asa.

He smiled down at you, hair flattened from his mask, and the remainder of his black eye paint leaving a vague smudges across his face.

“Hey there…” you whispered.

“How are you feeling?”

You took stock of your body, feeling the ache in between your legs and through your joints where you’d been suspended.

“Ouch.”

Asa let out a low hum of amusement.

“When we get home I’ll draw you a bath.”

You closed your eyes and buried your face into his thigh, perfectly content to be held for a bit longer.

“That sounds nice…”

The fingers returned to your head, petting and twirling your hair in a pattern only Asa recognized.

You smiled as the motions lulled you back into that vague state between waking and sleeping.

“… Mmm, feels good…”

“I’m glad.”

“Love you…”

The hand paused.

Asa stared down at you with an unreadable expression in his face.

“What did you just say?”

A soft snore was the only reply he received.

You’d fallen back into your unconscious state, leaving him to ponder your unguarded declaration.

This complicated things.

Asa did not like complications.


	10. Collecting Canis Lupus Familiaris

“We’re not going.”

You sighed deeply at the large man sitting across the table from you – looking thoroughly engrossed in the morning newspaper.

“Why? You want another dog, I want another dog. The shelter has dogs! And a lot cheaper than that stupid breeder you were looking into.”

Asa lowered his paper and gave you a non-plussed look.

“The breeder guarantees trainability and pedigree. I don’t want a mutt that couldn’t even behave for some suburban nuclear bores.”

You grit your teeth.

Was it worth it to yell at Asa about how much of an asshole he was being? Probably not. Were you going to anyway? Hell yes.

———————————————————————

The car pulled into the parking lot of the shelter and stopped abruptly. You jolted forward and winced at the tightening of the belt across your shoulder.

“That was petty.”

Asa glanced over at you, looking somewhere around your collarbone area rather than directly into your glaring eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, lets get this over with.”

As soon as you entered the building you were deafened by the loud noises of the two dozen or so dogs housed inside, all barking and whining in one loud cacophony of sound.

The tall man next to you crossed his arms and raised one sandy brow as if to say _‘Well? What did you expect?’_

You rolled your eyes and walked up to the front desk, where a middle-aged woman sat scrolling through something on her computer.

“Hello, how are you? I’m the person who called earlier about looking for a new dog?”

The woman blinked owlishly over the rim of her thick-framed glasses.

“Oh yeah! No problem, let me just have you both sign this waiver and then I’ll take you back… We’ve got some fuzzy buddies who’d love to meet you!”

You kicked Asa in the shin as he groaned quietly at the woman’s happy-go-lucky tone.

“Thanks. My boyfriend and I are really excited. Our two shepherd’s recently passed away and the house just isn’t the same without a dog!”

The woman nodded sympathetically.

“I hear you. It’s like losing a member of the family. Hopefully we can find someone you both click with today.”

—————————————————————

If he were anyone else, you’d swear Asa was pouting as he followed the woman and yourself down the hall of kennels.

Hands in his pockets and glasses-covered gaze firmly on the cement floor in front of him.

What a big baby. Ugh.

You huffed in annoyance as you were both led to a small room where visitors could interact with the animals uninterrupted.

Asa and you sat quietly on the plastic chairs as the woman left to retrieve the first dog.

Glancing at Asa, you pursed your lips, feeling angry that he wasn’t even going to give these dogs a chance.

You plastered on a smile as the door opened – expression becoming genuine as a pair of boisterous, brown-furred bodies barreled into the room.

Giggling as one of the pups immediately jumped up onto your leg, you reached out to scratch the dog behind it’s floppy ears.

The second puppy pushed it’s partner out of the way, competing for your petting hands and panting happily as the wrestling continued.

Out of the corner of your eyes you saw Asa’s head tilt towards you and the puppies with interest. No matter how much of a fuss he made, you knew he was a dog-lover at heart, and even the chilliest person would have a hard time resisting an affectionate canine.

You grasped one of the rambunctious pups and held it’s lanky body out to Asa, not waiting for his approval before plopping the furry figure into his lap.

The puppy was more than happy to shower it’s affection on whomever would take it, and soon Asa’s face was being smothered with loving licks as the puppies butt and clipped tail wiggled happily.

Smirking, you felt pretty damn smug when Asa’s hands rose from his lap to run over the puppies soft fur and scratch along it’s spine. When his fingers reached it’s tiny skull the pup practically melted into Asa’s hand – eyes closing in pure enjoyment of the affection it was being given.

Asa’s lips curled into a small smile.

Got him.

The shelter volunteer spoke up from her place in the opposite corner.

“These two are bonded, so they need to be adopted together… but if you had two dogs before, maybe they’d be a good fit?”

The puppy on Asa’s lap took this opportunity to jump up and place it’s comparatively huge paws on Asa’s shoulders.

Asa moved his face away from the continued licking in order to address the woman.

“They look like they’re going to get big…”

The woman grinned sheepishly.

“Yeeaaahhh, they’re Mastiff mixes… we’re pretty sure they’re gonna get huge. If that’s a problem I can take them back…”

You smiled softly at Asa as he met your gaze over the heads of your individual puppies.

“No, that’s not a problem. We prefer big dogs.”

And that was that.

The woman removed both puppies from the room to get them ready to go home with you, leaving the door to the visiting room open.

Sliding your hand playfully across the space separating you, you ran your pinky up and down the side of Asa’s hand.

Wiping the last remnants of puppy slobber off of his chin, he turned to look at you, glancing down at your hand and giving you his signature close-lipped smile.

“Fine, you were right. I’ll admit it.”

You nodded, humming in agreement.

“I know. And you even got two puppies out of it. Win-win.”

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond to your sass; but was interrupted by a white blur passing quickly through the door and hopping into his lap.

Your laughter rang out through the room as Asa looked down with a dumbfounded expression at the small dog sitting primly on his pants.

It looked like a very unkempt poodle, if you had to guess, and if there was one thing you knew about poodles, it was they they were smart as hell.

Asa blinked.

The dog blinked.

A large hand rose to pat the thick fur, which the dog approved of and gave a small lick to the tips of Asa’s fingers.

With a small ‘whuff’ it turned in a circle, making itself cozy on Asa before dropping down and immediately closing it’s eyes as if in sleep.

“Wooooowwww… I think it’s love.”

Asa looked contemplatively from the dog, to you, to the hallway.

You raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not like we don’t have the room…”

A deep sigh.

“_Fine_, go grab that woman before she finishes our paperwork.”

Squealing quietly, you jumped up and pressed a kiss to Asa’s cheek, interrupting his lap-mates ‘sleep’ in the process.

The dog let out a yip of annoyance as being disrupted from it’s rest, and Asa chuckled at it’s offended expression.

“Get used to it, they’re always like this.”

You cocked a hip, raising an eyebrow at the seated man.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, Dr. Emory.”

Asa smirked up at you.

“Never.”


	11. In Sickness and In Health

The first indication you had that something was wrong was the heavy, warm pressure of a body next to yours.

Not that you hadn’t fallen asleep with one there; but normally you woke to find the sheets and pillow next to you ice-cold, having been abandoned for other ventures hours prior.

Not so, today.

You blinked into the too-bright morning light and shifted to peer over one shoulder at the man next to you.

Asa look terrible.

You’d seen him bruised and bloody and burned before but the sight before you was completely new.

He looked as pale as the bedsheets, except for his nose and cheeks, which were bright red.

He snuffled rather pitifully in his sleep and your eyebrows flew into your hairline.

This had never happened before… You knew it was juvenile; but you honestly didn’t think that Asa could get sick. He just always seemed so untouchable from the things that ‘normal’ people had to worry about.

Being as careful as possible, you scooted away from the sick man and out from under the comforter. 

Asa let out a series of wet coughs as you tip-toed through the bedroom door and down the stairs. You winced - seriously hoping he had a bottle of NyQuil hiding somewhere around here… He was definitely going to need it.

Burkhard and Hellstrom were already awake, and wagged their tails happily when you walked into the kitchen, opening the sliding glass door to let the pair out to do their business while you brewed a pot of coffee.

The sound of a loud **THUMP** and quick footsteps had you flying back up the stair as fast as you could.

You paused as the sound of retching reached your ears from the hall bathroom, and you sighed deeply before walking into the room.

Asa was bent over the toilet, grasping it roughly as he vomited into the bowl.

Hurrying over, you gently touched his shoulder, hoping to comfort him; but instead were met with a flinch.

The sick man jerked away, looking blearily up at you - normally keen, black eyes now cloudy and feverish - before his gaze widened, and he flew back towards the bowl for a fresh round of vomiting.

You circled around so you were in front of him, making sure to telegraph every action as you quietly spoke sympathetic words to Asa and rubbed his shoulder, moving slowly to caress his spine as he continued to heave into the toilet.

When he quieted a bit you flushed the mess away - never removing your hand from Asa’s back as he began to shiver violently.

You filled a nearby glass with water and leaned in, offering it to Asa, who didn’t even acknowledge that it was there.

“Come on hun, can you move?”

Asa groaned and pushed himself into a tired lean against the wall.

You grasped Asa’s chin and moved his face so you could look into it.

One of your hands reached out to wet a hand towel in the sink and softly clean the mans sweat and sick-covered skin.

Normally you wouldn’t dare to take liberties with Asa like this; but he was so clearly out of it, and your caretaker instincts were screaming at you to help him.

Asa’s eyes closed at your careful touch, and he leaned in to your body like you were magnetized.

“…cold.” he whispered. 

His voice was gravelly and tired after his run-in with the porcelain god, and you sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. You offered him the glass again, and this time he accepted it - you tilted the water carefully, trying to keep it from spilling over the drained man.

“I know you are, sweetheart, you’re sick - I’m gonna help you back to bed, okay?”

It was a testament to how completely out of it Asa was that he didn’t fight you as you wrapped an arm around his solid chest, lifting as much as you could while he rose slowly on shaking legs.

He was still shivering terribly, and you moved as quickly as possible to get him back into bed and under the covers. 

Once you arrived, you sat Asa on the end of the bed and quickly unbuttoned his sweat-soaked shirt, pulling it from his shoulders and replacing it with a soft teeshirt from the nearby dresser.

His shoulders shook as another round of coughing started, and you grimaced along with him - imagining just how awful that must feel on a raw throat.

You pressed a hand against his shoulder and let him fall back into bed.

Walking back around, you efficiently flipped the heavy comforter over Asa’s quaking form and began tucking the fabric tightly around him.

He was half-asleep by the time you’d finished, and as you silently moved to close the curtains you thought you could hear a quiet whimpering coming from the shivering form on the bed.

God damn. 

Well, there wasn’t much to be done about it until he was feeling a little better.

Walking back downstairs you let the dogs back into the house and called in to work, letting them know you needed to stay home and take care of your sick boyfriend.

Next you called the university, letting them know Asa wouldn’t be coming in today and probably not tomorrow. The secretary you talked to sounded pretty skeptical, which just sharpened your resolve to make Asa rest, even if you had to tie him to the bed.

You moved from bathroom to bathroom in the house, looking for the supplies you’d need. Frustratingly, all you could find was a thermometer - still in its package - clearly a forgotten purchase.

No flu meds, no cold meds… For a man as much into preparation as Asa was this seemed like a silly oversight.

Oh well, at least you’d be able to tell if he had a fever - not that you really needed a thermometer to tell you that. The burning skin that had pressed against yours had been indicator enough.

You found an unopened box of chamomile tea in the pantry and quickly brewed up a glass, knowing that a post-vomit sore throat was nothing to sniff at.

You gingerly opened the door to the bedroom to leave your offering by the bedside table.

“What - _cough _\- what are you doing?”

You jumped slightly, turning to see squinty black eyes watching you from the bed.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Asa pursed his lips and gave a scratchy “Fine.”

You raised a brow in disbelief; but let it slide for the moment.

“I’m just leaving you some tea for your throat…”

“Why?”

“Because I’m sure after your rendition of ‘The Exorcist’ you’re feeling a little parched…”

Asa looked up at you contemplatively for a moment, as if considering what to say next.

“I don’t need to be coddled.”

You paused, looking at Asa, who was conspicuously looking anywhere but at you.

“…I know you don’t… but it’s OK to want to be…”

Black eyes flicked up to meet yours briefly before moving away again.

“Just while you’re sick?”

Asa groaned and rose slightly on his elbows. 

“I’ll be better by tonight- you don’t need to waste your time on me.”

You snorted.

“It’s not a waste if I want to do it. Come on - what did your mom do for you when you were little?”

Obsidian eyes blinked.

“Nothing.”

“…Nothing?”

A shake of Asa’s head made your heart break a little. You’d never gotten the full story of what happened with his family - just that they’d died at some point during Asa’s youth - no more, no less. He clammed up immediately whenever the topic surfaced.

“… Well, she should have. Now I guess I gotta show you how great being sick can be!”

Asa groaned and sunk back into the pillows.

“I think I’m going to be sick again…”

You rolled your eyes.

“Oh come on, it won’t be that -“

Wide shoulder began to heave with the first signs of incoming vomit, cutting you off.

“Oh, shit!”

You scrambled out of the way as Asa flew past you and back towards the bathroom.

OK, failed attempt #1. 

You hustled yourself back to the bathroom and mentally made a note to go grab a pot from the kitchen. 

Involuntary tears were streaming down Asa’s face by the time you entered the small room.

He hung his head, trying to avoid your gaze while still being violently ill with great repetition.

By the time he was down to a thin bile he was sobbing and choking with each heave.

Sitting at his side, you had returned to your gentle rubbing and comforting words - not sure how much was actually making an impact; but wanting to be there anyway.

You remembered having been terribly sick yourself in the past, but someone had always been there with you - making sure you were alright, holding your hair back, whatever you’d needed - was this the first time someone had done that for Asa?

Instead of leaning back against the cool wall as he’d done after the first round of vomiting, Asa collapsed to the side, too weak to do more than slide off of the bowl.

Immediately springing into action, you pulled the limp man away and up onto your lap - Asa was a broad, tall man and you mentally gave yourself a pat on the back that your visits to the gym were paying off.

Tears were still running unhindered down Asa’s pale face, and he feebly raised a shaking hand to try and wipe them away.

“Fuck…” a muffled moan came from behind Asa’s hand, and you couldn’t help but give a quiet chuckle. 

Asa rarely swore, and it always felt like you were hearing something you weren’t supposed to when he did.

“Come on, tough guy. Back to bed.”

The light teasing had the effect you were hoping for - Asa’s watery eyes gave you a mild glare. At least he was semi-responsive now. So much better than being completely out of it like he had been earlier.

Another shuffling trip brought you both back to the bedroom, and Asa was soon cocooned back under the sheets.

“I’m gonna make some chicken noodle soup. You need to stay hydrated, and the electrolytes from the salt will help too…”

“No.”

You paused.

“No?”

“I don’t want you to - I don’t need you.”

An angry huff left your lips. Your patience with Asa’s reluctance was reaching its end.

“Yeah, you kinda do.”

Asa’s indignant gaze met yours, and you were quick to raise your hands in surrender.

“And that’s OK. It’s OK to need people sometimes.”

Swallowing harshly, Asa spoke once more.

“I don’t - I don’t need anyone. I never have. Go stay with a friend and I’ll call you tomorrow.”

You planted a hand firmly on your hip and glared over the bed at the sick man.

“Shut up Emory.”

Asa’s eyebrows rose.

“I’m not leaving your stubborn ass, and at this point I don’t think you could make me even if you really wanted to. Now get over yourself and let me make you some god damn soup.”

Asa gave a half-hearted snarl at your tone; but did nothing more than mutter something probably unflattering under his breath.

“And drink your tea.”


	12. Onero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This fic deals with themes of PTSD and and past trauma-related distress. Along with violence and abuse that comes with the territory if you’re at all familiar with the Collector franchise. If this is going to be triggering to you please skip this one.

Asa sighed through his nose and tried not to roll his eyes as he sat outside the dean’s office, waiting to be let in.

It was the first week of the semester, and someone in the administration had the bright idea that the students might want to know their professors on a more personal level. They had pitched the scheme to the dean that they should hire a reporter to do bios on the senior faculty members.

Which brought Asa to his current place in the waiting room. It was his turn on the proverbial chopping block.

God, he could kill that damn receptionist if she told him it would ‘only be a little while longer’ once more in that sugar-y tone of hers. He didn’t particularly care if he ever went into the office; but he wanted out of this building as soon as possible. He’d never been one to play the academic politics game; and being this close to so many smarmy brown-nosers was making his skin crawl.

Nearly at his limit - and thinking of a reasonable excuse to make a hasty retreat back to his lab, Asa’s plan was foiled by the deans’ heavy oak door opening - the ringing sound of boisterous laughter reaching his ears.

The dean strolled out with one of the classics professors nearly glued to his side.

“Oh Henry, you old so-and-so! I should have known better than to expect good behavior from you!”

The classics professor laughed a bit too grandiosely as he clapped a hand to the dean’s shoulder.

“Well, Alister, if you actually go out and hire someone to make me talk about myself, how can I resist?”

Hands were shaken, future lunch plans were exchanged, and the professor left - leaving the dean to turn his attention to Asa.

His lips thinned almost immediately.

“Well, Doctor Emory. It appears you’re next on our list of victims…”

Asa stood and offered the dean his hand, which was only barely grasped before the heavy-set man turned back into his office.

“…Let’s get this over with.”

A wiry man with a wrinkled button-down met the pair as they entered the room. He stood, grinning widely at Asa and eyeing him up and down in a way that reminded Asa of something he himself would casually do when hunting a new piece for his collection. Looking for something special.

Looking at a prize.

“Doctor Emory, this is Mr. Curtis. He’s on loan to us from the Daily Star.”

Asa gave the man a curt nod before taking a seat in one of the deans overstuffed leather chairs.

The man was nearly vibrating with excitement as he reached for a tape recorder and a notepad - pulling out and clicking his pen in a way that grated on Asa’s nerves as readily as if he’d started reciting some god-awful beat poetry.

And still, he was staring.

“Doctor Emory, it’s so great to finally meet you. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to sit down like this in private. I can’t wait to really dig into your story.”

Taken slightly aback, Asa stayed quiet and considered the man before answering.

“Well, it’s always a pleasure to meet someone with a passion to write about the sciences. I went to university in -“

Curtis interrupted.

“You know, I was really hoping we could go back a bit further than that. Say, back to your childhood.”

Asa blinked.

“… I suppose. I’ve always had an interest in insects, as far back as I can remember. I began by catching moths and butterflies in a nearby -“

“Was that something your parents encouraged?”

“My what?”

The dean chuckled at Asa’s befuddled response.

“You know, Dr. Emory, _‘mater’_ and _‘pater’_. The last genealogical link, as it were… _hehe_…”

Asa forced a small grin in the deans direction.

“Yes. Of course. My parents were always supportive of my academic endeavors. So, as I was saying - In college I -“

“Was that something you helped your father with at the museum?”

Again, Asa was struck dumb by the man’s questions.

“… How did you know about that?”

Curtis leaned forward in his chair, grinning at Asa in a way the larger man didn’t care for at all.

“I’ll be honest, Asa, although the school hired me to write the teacher’s bios, the main thing that brought me here was you.”

The pieces of this puzzle were beginning to form in Asa’s mind. The picture was… distressing.

“Me.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I’ve been studying your family’s murders for years, and to actually be sitting in the room with the last survivor of your fathers rampage is just… incredible.”

Asa stood abruptly.

“I think we’re done here.”

Both Curtis and the dean rose in protest.

“Wait! I have some questions about -“

“Dr. Emory, sit -“

“Is it true you helped your father skin your sis-“

“Carol, call security, I -“

“Did you know what he was planning when he -“

“Mr. Curtis, please!”

“How long were you in that trunk?”

Asa made it out of the room and down the hall before his legs gave out beneath him.

_‘No, no, no, no, not now…’_

But it was too late.

***********************

_The smell of the formaldehyde coupled with the cheap cologne Giles Emory always wore to cover the stench of decay…_

_The cold press of the family dinner table under Asa’s face as he was flung down to watch the man he shared blood with instruct him on how to remove a full limb of skin without tearing it; Patricia still alive and watching in horror as she was flayed…_

_Erin screaming as she bled out onto the floor, crawling for Clara, who was already dead …_

_His mother smiling at him from across the room before her husband smashed her skull in…_

_The heavy, overbearing quiet that followed the slaughter; knowing he was locked in a trunk, left alone in a room filled with corpses…_

************************

And just like that, Asa was back in the hall, forehead pressed to the cool tile floor as he gasped for breath.

He scrambled up, leaning against the wall as he blinked back tears that threatened to fall -stubbornly swiping at them as he reached out blindly for the glasses that had skidded across the floor when he fell.

Placing the thick frames back on his face, Asa stood, looking around the room to see if anyone had followed to bare witness to his moment of weakness.

Thankfully the hall was quiet - abandoned by students and faculty alike as the hour grew late.

Running a hand through his sandy hair, the tall man walked slowly out of the Admin building and back to his office.

He gathered his effects in a haze and honestly couldn’t recall driving home until the soft press of warm fur and wet noses against his hands registered.

“… Hello, boys…” Asa murmured.

Hellstrom and Burkhart began to whine - able to sense in ways that only dogs can that all was not well with their human.

The familiar noises of the dogs and the smell of cedar and dust that permeated his home had a grounding effect on Asa, and with a few deep breaths he was feeling nearly like himself again.

Leaving his briefcase at the door, man and dogs wandered from the entryway into the small library.

The dogs sat obediently at their masters feet as he opened up his laptop and quickly re-routed his browser to a private window - untraceable, and immediately erased as soon as his session was done.

The man hummed softly as the homepage for the Daily Star popped up.

“Mr. Kevin Curtis… who lives at 228 Elmhurst Drive, apartment number 12… perhaps we _can _continue our little chat… on my terms.”

The Collector smiled.

“I think that sounds like a lovely time…”


End file.
